1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nasal therapeutic devices and in particular to a nasal air flow controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people suffer from discomfort caused by pollen, dust, bacteria, viruses, and other airborne contaminants. The body has natural mechanisms to fight such contaminants. Many such processes are located in the nasal cavity. As this is a known entrance to the body for such contaminants, the issue has been addressed by prior art.
There are numerous patents and devices for nasal devices and filters, some of which hold medicaments and disburse them upon breathing in or by other means. Many nasal devices are in the form of a plug, which is essentially force-fit into the nasal passages or within the entire nasal cavity. These plugs may be made of spongy material, although some are of a more rigid nature. Generally, most filters are supported by a kind of clip which attaches to the septum and holds filters within both nasal cavities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,150 to King teaches a nasal dust filter having filter caps with a septum bridge element while U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,149 to Albu teaches filter plugs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,820 to Robitaille teaches a nasal filter of a spongy material inserted and wedged into the nostril. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,223 to Keindl teaches a nasal filter with a one-way valve.
A problem with most of these devices is that they can readily become clogged. Even without becoming clogged, they can block so much air flow that the user must breathe through his or her mouth. This defeats the purpose of the filter or device. Moreover, these filters tend to be uncomfortable due to their size, and also are often aesthetically obtrusive. In addition, these filters generally do not take advantage of the natural functions performed by the nasal passages, and in particular the mucous membranes, hair and multiple air inlet structure. In fact, they tend to prevent and hinder natural processes. What is needed is a nasal device that is physically and aesthetically nonobtrusive, and which controls air yet will not reduce air flow to the point where the user is forced to breathe through the mouth.